Kunrin no Ritsuryou
by Tsubasa Sora
Summary: "Deux personnes venant du futur. Lelouch est toujours en vie. Ces deux personnes comptent le rejoindre car, il est leur dernier espoir. Lelouch va-t-il reprendre du service? Quel est cette menace dans le futur?" / Futur passage en rating M
1. Code 001 : Ere Sombre

Kunrin no Ritsuryou

_**-Le Règne du Code -**_

**. ****Code 001**** : ****Ere Sombre**

**An 155 du Calendrier du Code**

**An 2191 de l'ancien Calendrier Terrestre**

**Vingrad (Ancien Japon), dans une ville désertée**

_Une silhouette courait à perdre haleine dans les ruelles désertes de la ville. Son corps était svelte et sa peau blanche comme le lait semblait irréelle. Cette jeune personne devait avoir dans la quinzaine d'années environ si on n'en jugeait pas son apparence. Elle possédait des cheveux assez court couleur noir de jais parcourut par quelques reflets légers faisant ressortir d'avantage ceux-ci en bataille. Une de ses mèches lui revenait vers son œil droit, le dissimulant à tous. Quand à son second œil, il était d'une couleur améthyste tellement intense et profond à la fois qu'on aurait pu croire qu'avec un seul regard il pourrait vous envoûter! Malgré tout ses traits fins et signe de sa noblesse, cette silhouette ne portait sur elle qu'un simple tissu lui servant de Pancho et qui était déjà trop porté au vu de son état actuel. Celui-ci était tout délavé, écorché, tâché, déchiré et autres signes d'usure montrant le fait que cet inconnu le portait déjà depuis un moment! Sinon, pour tout autre vêtement, l'individu ne devait sûrement porter qu'un simple sous-vêtement sous son Pancho improvisé. L'inconnu ne portait aucune chaussure et se trouvait pied nu sur le sol de la ville dévasté par les évènements du passé et du présent… et sûrement encore du futur. D'ailleurs, en parlant de son apparence, il n'y avait pas que ses vêtements qui montraient son air misérable! La personne ne semblait pas s'être lavé depuis plusieurs jours, étant couvert de boue mais aussi, celle-ci semblait être couvert de blessures un peu partout sur son corps meurtri aussi par plusieurs hématomes, semblant assez récent. Récent? Effectivement, la silhouette courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, s'arrêtant parfois dans un recoin, guettant la moindre présence aux alentours avant de se remettre à courir… et pour cause! Cette personne venait de voler une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du et était à présent poursuivit par une horde de Swogunmares __**(1)**__. L'individu semblait assez agile et intelligent car, il arrivait sans trop de difficultés à contourner les machines à ses trousses. Il mit néanmoins beaucoup de temps à pouvoir enfin passer complètement à travers leurs filets et la nuit commençait déjà à occuper le ciel… quand il avait pris la fuite, il n'était alors même pas encore midi. Enfin libre de ses mouvements, étant sorti de la zone de la ville, il se mit à courir encore plus vite jusqu'à se retrouver devant une cabane en ruines, à bout de souffle. La personne dont on ne connaît pas encore le nom et qu'on ne saurait dire si c'était un homme ou une femme s'appuya quelques secondes sur une barrière, elle aussi en ruine, le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Après s'être remis de ses émotions, l'inconnu se redressa puis, se dirigea vers la cabane qui ne semblait tenir encore debout que par miracle. La silhouette se stoppa juste devant la porte. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle, semblant regarder si personne ne l'avait suivi. Une fois qu'elle fût sûre que ce soit le cas, elle pénétra enfin à l'intérieur de la cabane où une jeune fille l'accueillit avec un sourire rayonnant :_

? – Okaeri **(2)** Sasha!

_S'exclama-t-elle d'un air tellement joyeux à son compagnon que celui-ci ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un doux sourire à son encontre. Cette demoiselle, contrairement au dénommé Sasha, portait une robe en cran, ornée de plusieurs dentelles et était plus ou moins propre et en état. Elle avait aussi de longs cheveux d'un châtain très clair noué en deux grosses couettes vers l'arrière. Elle n'avait pas de frange mais deux ou trois mèches fines et ondulés qui encadraient son visage et une fine tresse venait retomber le long de sa chevelure de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle avait des yeux verts profond, tel qu'ils pourraient faire rougir une émeraude. Hormis cette différence, tout comme son acolyte, elle était pied nu et présentait de légères éraflures sur les parties exposées de son corps. Sasha s'avança vers elle et vint s'asseoir tranquillement à ses côtés. A cet instant, la demoiselle remarqua que le corps de Sasha était couvert d'écorchures et éraflures en tout genre… elle s'exclama alors d'un air outrée et qui semblait réprimander le blessé à côté d'elle :_

? – Mooo! **(3)** Tu es vraiment intenable Sasha! Je t'avais pourtant demandé d'arrêter de prendre autant de risque pour rien!

_A cet instant, Sasha eut un sourire assez mystérieux avant d'émettre un rire tout autant mystérieux que son sourire puis, il s'exclama -pendant que la jeune fille s'affairait à désinfecter ses plaies tant bien que mal avec le seul chiffon qu'elle avait en sa possession- et avec une certaine fierté que l'on pouvait déceler dans sa voix :_

Sasha – Mais je ne reviens pas avec rien cette fois-ci, Yui.

_Sur ses mots, Sasha sortit un petit objet de sous son Pancho et le mit bien en évidence devant les yeux écarquillés de surprise de la demoiselle du nom de Yui. La surprise passée, la demoiselle aux yeux émeraude s'exclama alors d'une voix retenant son émotion:_

Yui – Tu… tu… tu as vraiment réussi ? … Je n'y crois pas… c'est …

Sasha – Un miracle ? Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

_Finit Sasha à sa place avec un sourire espiègle. A cet instant, il y eut un court silence, rapidement suivi d'un fou rire mutuel entre nos deux protagonistes. Le temps passa et le fou rire passait, Yui prit un air sérieux et demanda alors à Sasha en le regardant droit dans les yeux :_

Yui – Tu crois que ça va marcher ? Que nous pourrons changer le passé avec ?

_Sasha la regarda un instant silencieux prenant un air sérieux à son tour puis, avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurer, lui répondit :_

Sasha – C'est un objet qui sert à voyager le temps et en particulier, dans le passé. Pour ce qui est de revenir dans le passé, ça marchera à coup sûr. Quand à le changer… cela ne dépend que de nous.

_Sur ce, Sasha lui frotta la tête d'un air affectueux avant de continuer en disant :_

Sasha – Néanmoins, il me reste quelques réglages à faire dessus pour que nous arrivions à la bonne époque. Pour l'endroit, nous arriverons au même endroit où nous nous trouvons à peu prés donc, il n'y pas de soucis.

_Sasha regarda le toit éventrée de la cabane puis, se tourna vers Yui :_

Sasha – Il commence à se faire tard, tu devrais aller te coucher.

Demain sera un nouveau jour. Nous retournerons dans le passé.

Je pense à ce moment-là que l'on pourra aussi manger à notre faim donc, patiente encore jusqu'à demain, d'accord Yui ?

_La jeune fille acquiesça avant de se lever pour partir s'allonger dans un coin où se trouvaient une sorte de grosses couettes et divers autres objets entassés autour de celui-ci. Yui pénétra dans la couette puis, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, elle lança à Sasha :_

Yui – O-yasumi **(4) **Sasha… ne te couche pas trop tard.

Sasha – Promis, Hime **(5)**.

_Yui commença petit à petit à fermer les paupières tandis que Sasha, après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, commença à régler les paramètres de l'objet temporel avec minutie._

_Le lendemain, les premiers et minces rayons de soleil qui purent passés à travers la masse nuageuse noirâtre, qui planait continuellement sur le monde entier depuis près d'un siècle, vinrent réveiller en douceur Sasha et Yui. La première personne a émergé, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, fût Yui. Elle se leva sans trop remuer la couette, pour éviter de brusquer son compagnon qui commençait à peine à émerger à son tour. Elle partit prendre le petit seau d'eau avec le chiffon qui avait servi à nettoyer un minimum Sasha la veille puis, elle sortit sans attendre le réveil de Sasha. Elle se rendit discrètement à la rivière qui se trouvait non loin de leur habitat. Elle y versa le contenu du seau, avant de plonger peu après celui-ci dans la rivière pour en récolter le liquide. Elle allait repartir mais, décida d'apprécier encore un peu la quiétude du lieu. Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia le souffle du vent caressant son visage._

***Et dire que c'est le seul endroit encore plus ou moins épargner par le gouvernement actuel… même le ciel n'est plus ce qu'il était.***

_Elle leva la tête et prit un air attristé en voyant les nuages noirs peuplant le ciel à présent. Elle se reprit, ramassa le seau rempli d'eau pure ainsi que le chiffon qu'elle venait de nettoyer à l'instant puis, elle se dirigea vers la cabane en ruines. Quand elle entra dans celle-ci, Sasha était réveillé et déjà levé. Yui posa le seau à l'entrée avec le chiffon. C'est à ce moment-là que Sasha remarqua sa présence et après un court sursaut de sa part, s'approcha de Yui rapidement, surprenant celle-ci qui sursauta à son tour. Sasha lui attrapa fermement les épaules de ses deux mains avant de s'exclamer, en ayant de la peine à dissimuler de l'inquiétude dans sa voix :_

Sasha – Yui! Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir comme ça! S'ils te trouvaient… je… je ne…je ne saurais me le pardonner!

_A cet instant, Sasha serra fortement Yui dans ses bras… c'était comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse tout à coup sous ses yeux. Sa tête était collée contre la poitrine de la demoiselle qui ne trouva rien d'autre que de caresser gentiment la tête de Sasha de manière à l'apaiser avant de lui dire tout aussi calmement:_

Yui – Mais je suis toujours là, non ? Alors ne te fais plus de soucis, tout va bien.

_Apparemment, cela sembla rassuré Sasha qui relâcha petit à petit son étreinte. Quelques minutes passèrent, le temps que Sasha reprenne totalement son calme puis, ayant repris son air impassible, il se dirigea vers le coin où se trouvaient la couette et tout les autres objets divers entassés dans ce recoin. Il commença à fouiller en silence avant de prendre la parole, sans se retourner vers son interlocutrice :_

Sasha – Je pense que quelques objets seront nécessaires là-bas… que ce soit par utilité ou pour le fait que nous venons du futur soit plausible à leurs yeux.

Yui – Ne pourrions-nous pas tout simplement leur dire qui nous…

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sasha s'écria férocement :_

Sasha – IL EN AI HORS QUESTION!

_Se rendant compte qu'il venait de s'emporter contre Yui, il se retourna vers elle et s'exclama cette fois-ci d'une voix désolée :_

Sasha – Excuse-moi… je ne voulais pas te crier dessus comme ça.

Yui – Ce n'est pas grave, je peux comprendre ton point de vue. Je pense aussi dans un sens qu'il est mieux qu'ils ignorent notre identité de point en point.

_Sasha esquissa un sourire. C'était fou comme Yui arrivait à comprendre sa vision aussi facilement et se positionner à son point de vue, même si parfois elle pouvait être têtue pour certaines choses tout de même. Après ceci, Sasha finit de rassembler les objets qui lui semblaient utile pour leur voyage pour ensuite, les rassembler dans un tissu que Sasha referma pour former un sac improvisé. Sur ce, Sasha se dirigea vers un autre coin de la cabane plus sombre. Sasha y prit un objet qui ressemblait fortement à une montre qu'il accrocha à son poignet... il s'agissait en vérité de l'objet qui servait à remonter le temps. Ceci, Sasha se tourna vers Yui et lui dit avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et en lui tendant la main:_

Sasha – Et si nous y allions, quand dis-tu?

Yui – Hum (Oui)

_Acquiesça-t-elle d'un mouvement de tête avant de prendre la main de son compagnon. Sasha activa alors l'objet à son poignet. L'objet en question émit une forte lueur… cette même lueur entoura nos deux protagonistes qui disparurent peu après en même temps que la lueur mystérieuse qui venait de les entourer._

_**Et voilà ! Le chapitre se finit ici !**_

_**Mais pas d'inquiétude de nouveaux chapitres beaucoup plus intéressants arriveront bientôt !**_

_**Sinon des impressions à propos de Sasha et Yui ? Une petite idée sur leurs identités ?**_

_**Sur ce, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ma première fanfic sur Code Geass que j'ai découvert récemment et j'espère que vous l'avez appréciée et qui sait ? Attendez-vous peut-être déjà la suite avec impatience, ne ?**_

**(1**) Nouvelle génération de Knightmares, énormément plus performantes que ces prédécesseurs.

**(2)** Signifie littéralement ''Bienvenue'' en Japonais mais dans ce cas-là, il peut s'utiliser de façon à souhaiter un ''Bon retour''.

**(3)** Exclamation montrant le désagrément entre autres.

**(4)** Signifie ''Bonne Nuit'' en Japonais.

**(5)** Signifie ''Princesse'' en Japonais. Sasha l'emploie là, non pas comme un titre, mais comme surnom affectif par contre.


	2. Code 002  Moment Paisible

Oyé Oyé! Me revoilà! Oui... je suis profondément désolé pour cet atroce retard dans la sortie de ce chapitre! Mais récemment, j'ai eu beaucoup trop de choses à faire et donc, j'ai du faire le tri entre les choses à faire de suite ou pas... donc vraiment désolé -_-'

**Kangle: **Alors, je t'ai déjà répondu par mp mais bon, je te remercie encore une fois de suivre ma fanfic avec autant d'intérêt ^^

Moi? Maltraiter les héros?... Jamais! **/sourire sadique/**

**Ryokushokumaru: **Whoa! Qu'il est long ton pseudo .'

Bon sinon, merci aussi pour ton com qui m'a... à vrai dire, bien fait rire! (Si, si, je t'assure! Je t'ai même imaginé chez toi, en train de te prendre la tête lolx'D)

Alors ce chapitre ne comporte pas encore d'informations mais, je vous promets que ça bougera plus dans le chapitre 3 et là, vous en apprendrait plus sur la situation... en même temps que Lelouch et cie donc! ;3

En espérant que vous apprécierez autant ce chapitre que le précédent... Bonne lecture les Loulous! 3

. Code 002 : MOMENT PAISIBLE

**An 2020 du Calendrier Terrestre**

**Nouveau Japon, Village non loin de la capitale (1)**

**Champ d'Orangers**

_Le soleil trônait haut dans le ciel à présent, ne faisant que rendre le dur labeur des personnes travaillant encore plus difficile du fait de la chaleur étouffante produite par ses rayons. Malgré ce léger désagrément, les personnes dans le champ d'oranges continuaient à travailler paisiblement, sous le gré d'un léger vent qui venait à peine atténuer la dureté du soleil. Ils étaient en tout cinq personnes. Toutes faisaient de leur mieux pour récolter au plus vite les oranges enfin mûres pour la saison… sauf une personne. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts anis et avec une robe de paysanne ainsi qu'un chapeau en paille était, quant à elle, adossée à un des orangers, regardant de ses yeux dorés les travailleurs d'un air amusé… enfin plutôt ''un travailleur'' en particulier! Le jeune homme avait des cheveux courts légèrement en bataille noir comme l'ébène et portait une sorte de blouse que portait les agriculteurs lors d'une récolte… tout ce qu'il avait de plus normal en somme. Néanmoins, quand il vit du coin de l'œil l'air amusé de sa compagne, il ne pût s'empêcher de se tourner vers elle d'un air agacé. Il la fusilla de son regard améthyste avant de s'exclamer avec irritation :_

? – Au lieu de te moquer de moi, tu ferais mieux de nous aider... sorcière .

_A ces mots, la jeune femme eut un sourire sarcastique et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle regarda son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux et toujours avec le même sourire, elle lui dit :_

? – Je pensais tout simplement que c'était vraiment un spectacle à ne pas rater. Toi, ancien Empereur de Britannia, te voir récolter des oranges… surtout que tu n'es pas du tout manuel, avouons-le Lelouch.

_En effet, il s'agissait bien de Lelouch Vi Britannia ou Lamperouge de son autre nom, ancien Empereur de Britannia! Celui-ci était censé mourir le jour du ''Zero Requiem'' … et oui! ''Censé''. Il ne mourût pas comme cela devait arriver à sa grande surprise mais, aussi celle de C.C. et de ses deux loyaux sujets. Après qu'il fût transpercé en plein cœur par l'épée de Suzaku, il crût mourir. Néanmoins, après quelques heures, sa blessure se referma et son cœur se mit à battre de nouveau. C.C., ayant ressenti son lien avec Lelouch se reformait, se douta qu'un événement imprévu venait d'arriver. A cet instant, avec l'aide de Jeremiah et Sayoko, elle décida de s'introduire dans la pièce où le corps de l'Empereur avait été placé le temps que les funérailles de celui-ci soit organisées. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, ils le trouvèrent assis sur le rebord du lit, les regardant d'un air un peu perturbé par la situation actuelle. Par la suite, ils s'étaient tout les quatre enfuis à la campagne pour qu'on ne découvre pas que l'Empereur n'était pas mort puis, ils furent rejoint peu après par Anya. Celle-ci appréciait particulièrement Lulu qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance, même si elle ne s'en était pas souvenue avant à cause du Geass. Ainsi elle voulut rester auprès de lui et de son sauveur __**(2)**__ et jura de ne rien dire à personne sur Lelouch, même à Suzaku et Nunnally à qui elle rendait visite parfois. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois voir presque un an qu'ils s'étaient tous installés dans cette petite villa perdue dans la campagne dans un village non loin du « nouveau » Tokyô. Pour revenir au moment actuel, après les dires de la femme aux cheveux longs verts -qui n'étaient autre que C.C.- Lelouch fût tellement agacé par le comportement de celle-ci qu'il serra l'orange -se trouvant dans sa paume- tellement fort qu'elle éclata littéralement sous la pression! Son visage commençait à être déformé par la colère mais, rapidement et contre toute attente, celui-ci redevint normal et en soupirant d'exaspération, il lui lança alors :_

Lulu – Tu es vraiment exaspérante.

C.C. – Non, juste avec toi.

_Elle eut un sourire étrange qui fit rougir légèrement Lelouch, qui détourna la tête de la sorcière immortelle. A ce moment-là, il remarqua que les trois autres personnes le regardaient d'un air espiègle, lui faisant perdre davantage son sang-froid, il se mit alors à rougir deux fois plus d'exaspération mais aussi, de gêne. Cette fois-ci, il décida toutefois d'ignorer ces trois personnes qui se trouvaient être bien évidemment Jeremiah, Sayoko et Anya. Assez irrité tout de même par la situation, il décida d'arrêter la récolte et de laisser le reste aux autres. Il s'apprêtait à descendre de l'escabeau quand une forte lueur venant du ciel illumina les alentours, forçant les personnes se trouvant en dessous à se protéger les yeux. La lueur commençait à peine à disparaître, quand deux personnes tombèrent du ciel. Celles-ci chutaient sans autre choix et finir par atterrir sur Lelouch, qui ne pût rien faire à part essayer d'amortir l'impact du choc. La lueur disparût complètement et tout le monde purent enfin voir trois formes au pied de l'échelle. L'une d'elle étant Lelouch, qui venait de chuter de l'escabeau et se trouvait à présent en dessous des deux autres inconnues. Inquiets par l'état de leur compagnon, ils se dirigèrent tous vers Lelouch, y compris C.C. qui se trouvait être la moins éloigné de lui étrangement. Reprenant petit à petit leurs esprits, Lulu et les deux autres personnes commencèrent à se relever…enfin Lelouch aurait pu mais, le poids des deux autres se trouvant actuellement sur lui l'en empêchait! Celui-ci reprit complètement ses esprits au moment même où ses compagnons arrivèrent à ses côtés, il remarqua alors que les deux personnes sur lui ne se levaient toujours pas… il s'exclama alors hors de lui, essayant tout de même de se contenir :_

Lulu – Si vous pouviez vous lever d'ici, ce serait fort aimable!

_Ses mots semblèrent faire réagir les deux personnes sur son torse qui se levèrent immédiatement de lui. L'ancien Empereur pût enfin reprendre son souffle puis, se tourna vers les nouveaux venus. Maintenant qu'ils étaient sûr que Lelouch allait bien, tout le monde observait, avec une certaine curiosité mal dissimulée, les deux personnes en face de Lulu. Lelouch fût celui qui semblait se posait le plus de questions. Tout deux venaient de tomber du ciel et avaient un air assez misérable… venaient-elles d'un pays en guerre ? Impossible, il avait mis fin aux guerres, il y a à peine quelques mois ! Et puis… comment étaient-elle tombés du ciel ? Par un vaisseau ?... Non, d'aussi haut, ces individus auraient été déjà morts avant d'avoir touché le sol ! Et quelle était cette étrange lueur présente avant leur arrivée ? Les deux personnes se trouvant en présence de notre cher Lulu et de sa troupe, n'étaient autre que Sasha et Yui bien évidemment! Arrivés à l'instant du futur, tout deux semblaient assez désorienté par leur voyage temporel. Peu à peu, Sasha reprit ses esprits et Yui aussi peu après. Sasha remarqua alors enfin qui elle avait en face d'elle et ceux autour aussi, comprenant ainsi immédiatement que leur voyage était une réussite! Sasha se mit à sourire de joie quand son corps sembla l'abandonner et son esprit ne sembla pas en mener plus large... à cet instant, Sasha tomba inconscient devant Lelouch et les autres ainsi que Yui, qui s'alarma en voyant son compagnon perdre connaissance soudainement devant ses yeux._

Yui – SASHA!

Lelouch n'avait même pas encore fini de réfléchir calmement à la situation que celle-ci lui échappait déjà! Par il ne savait quel pulsion, il s'approcha de Sasha pour voir ce qu'il en était en regardant Yui pour avoir enfin une explication à tout ceci. Il ne savait pas pourquoi... mais voir cette personne, qui pourtant lui était inconnu, au sol sans conscience le mettait dans un état d'inquiétude anormale par rapport à son calme et son sang froid hors du commun qu'il avait d'ordinaire. Yui, voyant que le regard de Lelouch était braqué sur elle, elle commença à paniquer encore plus... essayant de s'exprimer comme elle pouvait malgré ses bégaiements incontrôlables:

Yui – Je.. Tu... Sasha... Sasha n'a plus manger depuis plusieurs jours!... et n'a pas beaucoup bu récemment... Tout est de ma faute! TAT

_A cet instant, la demoiselle ne pût retenir davantage ces larmes. Bon, au moins, cette fois-ci, Lelouch comprenait un peu la situation. Sans autre parole, Lelouch se leva puis, se tournant vers Jeremiah:_

Lulu – Jeremiah, prend ce jeune homme et amène le à l'intérieur. Pour aujourd'hui, la récolte est suffisante et ceci est plus urgent.

_Dit-il en regardant Sasha au sol._

Jeremiah – Yes Lelouch-sama **(3)**

_A ces mots, Jeremiah souleva Sasha et le prit dans ses bras. Puis, tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de campagne, tandis que Anya essayait de rassurer Yui, toujours en pleurs. Lelouch et C.C., quant à eux, se posaient diverses questions sur ces deux visiteurs mais, pour le moment, vu l'état de ces deux en question, ils ne pouvaient qu'être patient pour avoir leurs réponses._

**(1)** Le Japon étant rétabli, la capitale en fût de même. Elle se trouve au même endroit où elle était auparavant, c'est-à-dire là où se trouve l'Académie Ashford.

**(2)** Il s'agit de Jeremiah qui a brisé l'effet du Geass grâce à son annulateur de Geass, rendant ainsi ses souvenirs à Anya.

**(3) -Sama:** Suffixe utilisé parfois après un prénom. Celui signifie plus couramment ''Maître''. Il est employé pour un rang de grande noblesse ou encore envers une personne en qui l'on éprouve un profond respect.

OUAIS! YIPI! FAISONS PETER LE CHAMPAGNE LES GENS! J'ai enfin fini ce puta** de chapitre! Non! Non! Non pas que j'aime pas ce chapitre mais, j'ai tellement mis de temps à le finir que ça en était devenu ''vraiment'' désespérant -_-'

Bon! Donc, contente qu'il soit enfin fini et promis le prochain chapitre sera moins long à arriver! -^^- (Sûrement fin Août ou début Septembre au vu que je n'aurais déjà plus mon job d'été au moins!)

Sur ce, à la prochaine! Et juste un petit résumé pour le prochain chapitre;

_**Pov Lelouch**_

_« Futur? Code? Règne? Guerre? Comment en sommes nous arrivés là? J'ai pourtant tout fait pour que le monde soit en paix! Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ces gens débarqueront-ils, juste pour détruire ce que j'ai tant eu de mal à créer? »_


End file.
